The invention relates to an open roof assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an open roof assembly comprising a roof opening provided in the roof of the vehicle and a closure mechanism movable relative to the roof opening for opening and closing the latter. The roof opening is surrounded by a frame connected to the roof of the vehicle, which frame at least comprises two guides extending along opposite longitudinal edges of the roof opening for cooperation with the closure mechanism, and drain channels extending substantially along all edges of the roof opening.
The frame of such an open roof assembly comprises several parts, such as the two guides and the drain channels. During assembly of the open roof assembly, these parts are joined to create the frame that has to be connected to the roof of the vehicle. In corner areas of the frame preferably plastic materials are used, which should have specific adhesive properties, thus decreasing the choice of plastic materials to form such components. Further, due to the ever increasing complexity of open roof assemblies of the type referred to above, the demands on the parts of such an open roof assembly, especially the frame parts, will increase. Finally, while joining the separate parts of the frame special care should be taken for obtaining a proper sealing between the parts.